Vegas
by TouchofRedemptionHintofElation
Summary: A 21st birthday in Vegas, throw in All Time Low, get a wild weekend and an even wilder 6 months. R&R. T for now.
1. My Friends Are A Different Breed

**Vegas**

An _All Time Low_ FanFiction.

**Disclaimer For Entire Story: **I do not own, nor am I affiliated with _All Time Low _in any way. I write purely for the enjoyment of it all and use the members of _All Time Low, _other bands and celebrities as just characters in my story. Please enjoy.

**Chapter One: My Friends Are A Different Breed  
><strong>

Vegas. A wonderland. A place of many stories, many adventures. I myself have heard many of these stories from my friends. Ah, my friends. That what brings me to be caught up in Vegas and all of it's wonder**. **

Turning 21 is a big step in someones life. Apparently. That's what my best friend, Lisa, said. She decided that for my 21st birthday, we were going to have a weekend get away. Just us two. Us two single, 21 year old girls in the city of sin. That won't turn out good.

So the whole 21 deal, yea that is what lead me on to this plane, sitting besides my best friend in the entire world. Lisa and I have been best friends ever since we can remember (okay it was like 8th grade, whatever). We have been inseparable. We are two bodies with one soul. Her and I are crazy, insane, and any other adjective that goes with those two. Even though we are so much a like, we are so different. She's 5'5, I'm 5'7. She has brown hair and so do I, but mine has blonde highlights in it. She has green eyes, I have blue. She's more of the girlie girl, I prefer Jeans and a band t-shirt (but I will dress up when the occasion calls for it). Even though we may look different, we don't act it.

Part of this birthday weekend getaway is so that Lisa can try and get over her ex-boyfriend Tommy. Tommy was two years older and in a band. His band wasn't that good. They called themselves _Kings of Hope_. Yea. Stupid. We know. Anyways, shit went down. He thought he was god, she slapped him, they broke up and she has sworn off of band guys...yea, that's gonna happen (insert eye-roll here).

"Aria. Aria...ARIA!" Lisa was shaking me. Very consistently might I add. I turned off my Ipod and looked at her. She smiled.

"We're here." I looked over her and out the windows and saw the Vegas Strip lit up by the night. I smiled. I wouldn't admit it but I was excited to be here.

After about a half an hour, we finally got off the plane and started making our way to get a taxi. We were smart and brought two carry-ons each so we didn't have to deal with the luggage system, which neither of us had too much luck with. When we got outside, the hot night air hit us. I smiled and Lisa laughed at me. As we were Hailing a cab, Lisa gave me the low down on her plans for us.

"Okay! So tomorrow is your official birthday, so I say we get our hotel and go to bed. When we wake up we can get breakfast, get our nails done, hang by the pool, shop, whatever but once the sun sets we are getting wasted. Not kidding." She gave me a look.

"Okay, okay. I think I can handle that." She laughed at me and finally was able to wave down a cab. We hopped in and gave the guy the name of the hotel we were staying at. The whole ride pretty much consisted of me and Lisa saying 'ohh' and 'ahh' at all the lights. We kinda also made the guy pull over at one point so we could get a picture at the Las Vegas sign. When we finally got to our hotel (the guy, who's name was George, gave us the low down on the town so we kinda got lost but found our way. He didn't charge us. He was nice.), we went in.

"Hi, we would like one room, double beds please." I said to the guy behind the counter. He looked to be 17/18 and was like a dear in the headlights. Kinda understandable. Lisa was standing next to me in booty shorts and a tank top, and I had on a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. Hey! The plane ride was comfortable! Issue?

"Uh..uh...*cough* yes..one room..coming up." He stuttered out. He took our information and Lisa paid for the room. She said it was part of her gift to me, I rolled my eyes. I hated when people paid for me when I could pay for myself.

"Room 534." The guy handed us the keys and we were off. When we turned around I saw a luggage cart. I gave Lisa puppy dog eyes. She knew what I wanted. We grabbed the cart and brought it in the elevator with us. When we were in the elevator, I climbed on the cart laughing.

"Five year old." Muttered Lisa. I flipped her off.

The ding of the elevator went off and we were off. Lisa ran behind pushing the cart down the hallways, and when we got speed she hopped on. It was 11 so we weren't expecting anybody to be in the hallways, we were wrong. All I remember was seeing four guys come out of a room, me yelling at Lisa, Lisa jumping off, Lisa falling and me ramming right into the four guys...kinda like they were bowling pins.

"Owwwww." One of them moaned. Another one laughed.

"Damn, that seems like something Alex and Jack would do."

I climbed out from under Lisa and my bags and stood up. I walked to Lisa, who was laughing, and helped get her up almost to have her fall again because she was laughing too hard. I smacked her, jokingly of course! (not really). Walking back over to the four boys, Lisa and I apologized.

"Hey, were sorry, we didn't know anybody would be out in the hallways." Lisa said.

"Yea, even if we did, we still would have done it..but sorry." I said. Lisa smacked me upside the head. I smiled at her. The four boys stood up and I was awe struck. They were gorgeous. One of them was really buff with a buzz cut, another one was also buff but with an afro, one of them was tall, skinny and had honey colored hair and one of them was taller, skinnier and had jet black hair with brown eyes. Yeah, I noticed his eyes because he was staring at me. He was cute. I wouldn't mind -

"It's okay. It's something we would do. We should try that sometime." The tall, skinny, honey colored hair one said. "I'm Alex. That's Rian," buff with buzz cut. "That's Zack," buff with afro. "and that's Jack." The one that was still staring at me.

"Hi! I'm Lisa and this is Aria!" Lisa said. Way to over excitedly to Alex. She liked him. I could tell. She was eye fucking him. Lisa will never learn.

"Hey." They said and it kinda got awkward after that.

"Uhm, yeah. We're tired so we're going to go to our room. It was nice meeting you guys." I said, picking up our bags.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Jack said. I smiled, grabbed Lisa and said bye. We walked a few rooms down and I unlocked our door and pushed Lisa in. I looked down the hallway to see Jack still standing there. He saw me and waved. I waved back and shut the door.

"Alex is cute. I like him. I call him. You can have Jack. You two looked like you like each other. The other two are cute. But not as cute as Alex. Jack's okay. He is totally your type. Alex is mine. I mean not mine, but my type ya know!" Lisa said going a mile a minute. She was sitting cross legged on one of the beds smiling like a monkey on crack. I laughed at her.

"Yea, Jack is cute huh?" I said, flopping down on the other bed.

"Yes!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes. Lisa yawned.

"I'm...tired.." She said sleepily. Damn she crashes fast.

"Me too. Let's go to bed." She agreed. We climbed in, not bothering to change. I turned off the light between us.

"Night Ari, Tomorrow will be a good day." She mumbled.

"Yeah, It will be. Night." I mumbled back. I got cozy into my bed and fell fast asleep. Not even beginning to know what this weekend would bring.

**A/N**

**Hey! So this is my attempt at writing All Time Low FanFiction. What'd ya think? Reviews would be most appreciated.  
>Thanks for reading! and if I get enough motivation, I will try and put up a new chapter soon!<br>oh! and if you have any ideas on anything for this story, hit me up. I have a main idea, but I love others ideas too!**


	2. A Time Bomb Set In Motion

**Vegas**

**Chapter Two: A Time Bomb Set Into Motion**

"IT'S AH-AH-OBVIOUS," bounce. "RIGHT HERE IS WHERE" bounce. "THE PARTY STARTS WITH YOU" bounce. "AND ME, ALL" bounce. "ALONE, NO ONE HAS" bounce. "TO KNOW!" bounce. Off key singing. Bouncing on my bed. Lisa was trying to wake me up.

"What do you want?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAYYY!" Lisa screamed, and when I say screamed I mean it. She continued to bounce. I rolled over and she jumped down and landed on her knees next to me. Shaking me she screamed it's my birthday again. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I said and she started to bounce again.

"WE HAVE TO PARRRTTTYYY TODAY! YOUR 21! YOU CAN LEGALLY DRINK! IT'S TIME TO START! NAILS. CLOTHES. POOL! CLUBBINGG!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes and got up. Lisa continued to jump on my bed as I got into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out. I threw on a pair of short jean shorts and a blue and white tank top. I put my hair in a braid and did my make-up. When I came out of the bathroom, Lisa was sitting on my bed, dressed and ready to go.

"Shesh, took you long enough." She said and threw a pillow at me. I dodged it. Picking it up, I chucked it back at her. She wasn't expecting it and fell right off the bed. I died laughing. When she stood up, I was on the ground with tears streaming down my face.

Lisa huffed. "Grab your shit. Be lucky it's your birthday or I'd kick your ass." I stood up and grabbed my phone, money and card key throwing them into my over the shoulder bag. I found my sunglasses and put them on.

"Let's roll." I said. Lisa laughed at me and we went out.

* * *

><p>Four hours later we got back to the hotel. We had gotten mani-pedis (I got orange, she got pink. I called her a barbie and she threatened to beat me.) We went to a few stores and got new outfits, one specifically for our partying night. For lunch we went out to Applebee's, where I had my first "legal" drink. Lisa said she needed to document the moment that I drank when I was legal. Let's just say, we had a wild high school experience. After that we kinda just walked around the strip. Lisa said she was scoping out our plans (her plans) for where we would be heading tonight. I kinda just followed along drinking my Strawberry colada from Dunkin Donuts. Lisa promised me she'd get me one, and she did! So I was content. Now that brings us to the present moment. I'm laying down on my bed, all ready to go to the pool, waiting for Lisa who was cleaning coffee off of her white shirt. She's a klutz. Oi. The door to the bathroom finally opened and she walked out in her bathing suit with a cover-up dress on. She huffed and threw a white ball into her bag.<p>

"I'll have to clean it when we get back home. Thanks for that Aria." Okay, maybe she wasn't the klutz and maybe I accidentally fell into her hand holding the coffee which maybe accidentally made her spill all over herself. Key words there being maybe.

"Welcome!" I said cheerily, she flipped me off. Laughing, we grabbed our pool bags and walked out of the hotel room. I was bored walking, so I starting skipping around Lisa singing 'Tonight (I'm Loving You). Lisa was laughing at me the entire time. Than once again, I didn't know what was happening and before I knew it I was on the floor...with Jack from the other day. His friends were laughing. Lisa was dying. Jack was smirking. I was trying to figure out what happened.

Jack silently got up and helped me up. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Sorry about her. We don't know what's wrong with her." Lisa said, laughing.

"Don't worry. We don't know what's wrong with Jack," Alex started before Rian cut him off saying "OR YOU!" Alex slapped him on the back of his head.

"AS I was saying, We don't know what's wrong with Jack and the floor. He seems to love it." Alex finished. Jack shrugged.

"God, that's an understatement. Last night he started off in the bed and when we woke up this morning he was on the floor, in fetal position." Zack said. Everyone laughed. During this entire exchange I was still trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. I must have had a weird look on my face because Jack spoke up and asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah. But, what the fuck just happened?" I said, louder than I expected because a random old couple gave me a look. They turned around and I stuck my tongue out at them. Everyone laughed, again.

"Well, as you were being your usual idiotic self, the guys came out of their room, you were spinning, everyone saw you except Jack and when he turned around you rammed into him." Lisa explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." I said and smiled at Jack.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," my heart dropped. "I think I only can if I get a hug." A smile quickly appeared on my face and I gave him a hug. He smelt good. He was wearing axe. I love axe. We pulled away and I saw Lisa giving me a look. I flipped her off, secretly so none of the guys saw it.

"So what are you lovely ladies up to?" Rian asked throwing his arms around me and Lisa.

"Well we were heading to the pool. Wanna join?" Lisa asked. The guys nodded.

"One sec." Zack said and they ran in their room. Probably to put on swimming shorts. Lisa turned to me.

"You like Jack." I looked innocently at her and tilted my head to the side in a 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean' way. She gave me a glare. I huffed.

"Yeah, well you like Alex! I could see the way you were standing close to him."

"Yeah, well...fuck you."

"Okay, give me a time and place." Alex said coming out of the guys room. He threw his arms around us just as Rian had done a few moments before. I rolled my eyes and got out from under his grip.

"TO THE POOL!" I shouted and ran towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>"You guys are banned for the rest of today!" The lifeguard yelled, kicking the six of us out of the pool area. The six of us fell to the grass laughing our asses off, remembering the events that lead us to being banned.<p>

See, when we got to the pool, Lisa and I sat down on the chairs and were catching some sun. The guys went to the pool right away. Lisa and I just chatted away until dark figures blocked our light. When I opened my eyes, I discovered Jack and Zack standing over me, grinning. They picked me up, and from the screams coming from Lisa, I guessed that Rian and Alex had picked her up. We were both yelling at the guys to put us down and that if they threw us in the pool we'd castrate them (okay, maybe only I yelled that, but I meant it). Not listening to us, they threw Lisa and I in the pool. I pretended that I hit my head, Jack flipped out, I cried because I was laughing to hard. We all stayed in the pool after that, joking and talking around. Jack and I talked a lot. I learned a lot about him (and the other guys too). We found out they were in a band, and on a one week break here in Vegas. We learned that they were 22, hailed from Baltimore, what they played in the band, who they were on tour with and more. It was fun and Lisa and I said we were glad we rammed into them.

Now I'm just rambling. The reason we got kicked out of the pool is probably what you wanted to know. Well, we were taking a break from the pool. Jack, Alex and Rian went to get food. Zack, Lisa and I were sitting down just talking. All of a sudden we heard teenage girl screaming and then Alex and Jack ran by us being trailed by about ten, 15 year old girls. Rian came and sat down next to us and handed us fries and soda as we watched Alex and Jack being chased. Rian said it happened all of the time, but never to Zack or him. I gave Lisa a look and she nodded. So we stood up and shouted "OMYFUCKINGGOD IT RIAN DAWSON AND ZACK MERRICK FROM ALL TIME LOW!" which got about another fifteen girls to come and chase them. So, at this point, Jack, Alex, Rian, and Zack were being chased by around twenty-five, 15 year old girls. Also at that point, the lifeguard was going ballistic from all the people running around the pool. Deciding we've had our fun, Lisa and I went to help the boys. We pushed them into the pool (kinda hard), and all the girls flipped on us. Lisa told them to back the fuck off and go back to Justin Bieber. They looked at her blankly. I told them that the guys were going to play a show on the roof and to get there ASAP. They sprinted off. The guys came out of the water at that point and look blankly at us. Zack grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squirted it on us for getting him involved with fan girls. Jack, Rian and Alex followed suite with mustard and more ketchup. Mad, we both started to chase them around wanting hugs. Which is when the lifeguard caught us and kicked us out for being 'annoying' and 'running around' as well as 'playing roughly'.

"So," Alex said as we all finally started to catch our breath.

"Dammit. Ari, we should go clean off for tonight." Lisa said, examining the remaining yellow and red stains on her bathing suit.

"What's tonight?" Jack asked. I was too busy picking off the mustard and ketchup and the grass that had gotten on me from when we fell on the grass, to answer him.

"Oh! It's Aria's birthday so we're going clubbing!" Lisa shouted.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" The boys yelled at once.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Zack asked. I shrugged.

"Never came up."

"Well now we have to do something!" Alex said.

"Why?" I asked, taken aback by that.

"Because, you guys are our friends now and we like doing things for our friends!" Replied Jack with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Okay, we'll we are going to go get ready. Come pick us up around-"

"We will be there at six." Rian said straightly.

"Okay than Mr. Snappy. We will see you at six!" I yelled over my shoulder as Lisa and I walked away, about to get ready for a night that will change my life (and Lisa's, but more mine) forever.

**A/N  
><strong>

**What'd you think? I like it personally. This may be my only update for this next week because I am going on a vacation and won't be home till Sunday. So I cranked this our for you all.  
>Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!<br>Thanks for reading :D  
><strong>


	3. Little Dress, Maybe Less, So Conspicuous

**Vegas**

**Chapter Three: Little Dress, Maybe Less, So Conspicuous  
><strong>

"Party Rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time, and we gon make you lose yo mind, everybody just have a good time!" I sang along with LMFAO while dancing in my towel, digging through my suitcase and the bags from earlier to find the outfit I would be wearing tonight. Lisa was currently taking a shower so she missed it when I was jumping up and down, slipped and fell on my ass. It was embarrassing, but nobody saw so all is well.

I kept dancing around to the beat as I finally found my dress for tonight. I was a skin tight, strapless, deep purple dress. It went, maybe a little less than half way down my thighs. It had sparkles at the top. Now I wasn't one for showy stuff, but I loved the sparkles and hey, it's my night so I don't care. I quickly found the black, 3 inch heels that Lisa picked out for me. It was a step up from my usual converse or flip flops but I could handle it.

Pulling out my strapless bra and a thong, I threw on my dress. Maybe 'threw on' is an understatement. It was more of me shimmying and struggling to slide it down my body. I had finally gotten it in place when Lisa walked out. She looked at me and started laughing. I glared.

"What!"

"Your face is red, you have a zipper mark on your cheek and your dress is on backwards." She choked out between laughter. I looked down and sure enough my dress was on backwards.

"Damnit!" I huffed and plopped down on my bed. Lisa walked over, pulled me up and adjusted my dress. When she was finished she stepped back, nodded, than smacked the back of my head while muttering idiot. I stuck my tongue out at her in response. She gave me the finger. Deciding to be the mature one. I grabbed my make-up bag and started walking towards the bathroom. As I passed Lisa, I flicked the back of her head and bolted into the bathroom and shut the door.

After countless pleas from Lisa, I finally opened the door to let her in so she could do her make up. Like me, Lisa had on a skin tight, strapless dress. Hers was a rich blue and maybe about a half an inch shorter than mine. Hers also had a black slash under her boobs.

"Oh look, you do have boobs!"

"Fuck off." She said as she put on her make-up. I laughed and walked out of the bathroom, finished with my make-up. I sat down on the bet and started to put on my heels.

Not even two seconds after I put on my last heel, there was a knock on the door. Okay, not a knock. More like pounding. Pounding as if someone was about to be murdered. I was waiting for the blood curling scream when Lisa opened the door to reveal four very handsome men.

Choruses of hi, hey, hello, and hola filled the room. They walked in, but not before complimenting Lisa on her attire.

Alex came into my view first. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a button up green shirt. He waggled his eyebrows at me, I laughed. Rian came in next, wearing looser fitting jeans with a plain white T that was just a few squeezes short of being a muscle T. He walked over and gave me a kiss on my hand. I just pushed him off.

"Ouch. Hurt Ari." He fake grabbed his heart. Alex plopped down on Lisa's bed as Zack came into view. Short's and a muscle T. Holy shit. This boy was ripped. Damn. He laughed because apparently I was staring. I blushed. He sat down on my bed, next to Rian who was trying to figure out how to turn a light on. Jack came in last. Black skinny jeans. Black button up. Black and red sneakers. My heart stopped. He was perfect. He smiled at me and ran over to give me a hug. I laughed at his enthusiasm. He pulled back and winked at me.

"Looking good there."

"Not so bad yourself." That made him beam.

"Stop flirting. I'm ready." Lisa said as she was standing near the door.

"Oh! Her majesty is ready! We must go!" I said grabbing my hand purse. Rian was laughing at what I said. Lisa was glaring.

We all walked out of the hotel room and piled into the elevator. Jack persistently pressed all the buttons earning him a slap from Zack. Alex was a kid with ADHD and was bouncing all over the place. Rian was counting the ceiling tiles (they were very sparkly and entertaining). Zack was humming along to some song. Jack joined in with Alex, bouncing everywhere. Lisa and I stood at the back. We looked at each other.

"These boys are insane." She whispered. I nodded.

"You haven't seen insane, sister." Jack did the little wagging his finger and rolling his head thing which sent the rest of us into hysterics.

* * *

><p>We went to a nice little restaurant near the hotel. Nothing really important happened there. We ate, we talked, Jack got hit on, Zack split his drink, Alex started getting tipsy, Lisa and Rian were planning out our night, Alex started singing, Jack was dancing in his seat, Zack was playing with his food, I was helping him, Jack and I built a house out of coasters, Rian knocked it down, Alex cried, Lisa consoled him, Alex now want's to buy a koala, no one has no idea why. I support the koala decision 100% as does Jack. Zack paid for the dinner, Lisa and I protested, Zack kept it out of reach, I climbed across the table to get it, Rian took me off the table, Lisa fell out of her chair trying to get the bill, Alex caught her. They both fell over again due to Zack's spilt drink. Jack stayed silent through all of that, I was worried, I looked over, he had straws up his nose and was wiggling them around. Zack gave the bill to the waitress, Rian was still holding onto me, Alex was wet, Lisa was dry, the waitress told Zack to never come back...we didn't tip her.<p>

* * *

><p>"CLUBBING TIME!" Jack shouted as he stuck his head out of the big, black SUV we were in. I pulled him back in.<p>

"No."

"But!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I say so."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"STOP!" Rian yelled from the drivers seat. Jack stuck his tongue out at him. He flipped Jack off. Alex started to sing again. Lisa and I joined in. Zack did too. Rian and Jack were still flipping each other off.

When we pulled up to the club, the boys got out first. They helped Lisa and me out of the car.

"Such gentlemen." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Not really." Lisa laughed at me. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Holy crap. This line is long!" Alex half yelled, half whined.

"That's the only reason we brought the girls." The quite one said. Yes, Zack. We all gave him a look that either said 'holy shit' or 'didn't know you had it in ya' or a mix of the two.

"Ouch. Zack. That hurt." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I thought you were the nice one." I chimed in.

"Nope! Now let's get our party on!"

In all honesty, the night was a blur. We had gotten in (because of Lisa and I, you're welcome Zack) and we headed for the bar. Grabbing drinks, lead to drinking said drinks. We grabbed a table. We did shots, we did drinking contests, we joked, we laughed, we did more shots, we went to dance. By the time we got up to dance, we were all buzzed. Lisa grabbed Alex and they went and grinded. Zack had two girls all over him, a third was on her way. Rian was already dating somebody so he stuck to drinking, dancing on the table, doing shots with random people and just having a hell of a time. Jack and I ended up alone together. We ended up on the dance floor, right in the middle of the sweatyness of it all. We were drunk, very drunk. We were grinding. We were feeling each other. We were close. It was heaven. But soon heaven faded into blackness...

* * *

><p>The sound of a shower woke me up. <em>Why the fuck is Lisa taking a shower at..<em> I rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It wasn't where it was normally. _Where's the other bed? Where's Lisa's bed?_ I looked around. _When the fuck did a king sized bed get here? Where's all my stuff? Why am I na-..._

I bolted up right, holding the blankets close to my body. I looked around, looking for any sign of my stuff. My dress and shoes were on the floor near the door. My bag was under a black shirt. My bra was next to a pair of black pants. My underwear was hanging off the side of the dresser. _What the fuck happened last night?_

I ran my hands through my mess of a hair. Something shiny caught my eye as I was doing so. I pulled my hand out of my hair and looked at it.

Left hand. Forth finger from the thumb. Finger right next to the pinky. Ring finger. Wedding ring. Wedding ring on ring finger. Wedding ring on ring finger on left hand. WEDDING RING ON RING FINGER ON LEFT FUCKING HAND!

I am not, I did not, I couldn't have.

Did I get married?

To who!

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

The shower shut off. The mystery person would be out any second. I stared at the door. I could have burned a hole through it. The door opened.

H.O.L.Y. F.U.C.K.

**A/N  
>Yay! Cliffie :) haha, it isn't that bad of one though, don't you think?<br>I had a great vacation but I am glad to be back. I though about this story the entire time. I hope the chapter makes up for me not updating in a week.  
>Please R&amp;R, your reviews mean a ton.<br>Speaking of reviews, it won't let me reply back to any reviews. It always says that the account is deactivated(which isn't true. I check). But I wanted to let you all know, even if I don't respond, I do read them. Thank you all for the kind words. Lets see where this goes :)**


	4. I Wouldn't Have Married You

**Vegas**

**Chapter Four: I Would(n't) Have Married You **

Lets recap shall we? I'm sitting in a king sized bed, that is not in my own hotel room. I'm clutching sheets to my naked ass body, trying to remember a sliver of what happened last night. Oh! I forgot. Jack fucking Barakat is standing in the doorway to the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel around his waist. Don't get me wrong, he does have a nice body, maybe not as nice as Zack's, but it is good, real good. But at this moment in time, I can't admire him because I'm trying to figure out if I am married to him. So I sit here, staring blankly at Jack.

"Morning, Mrs. Barakat." He says with that little smirk of his. Oh, so we are married**. **Uhm. Time to freak. I let out the most blood curdling scream that has ever been screamed. I'm pretty sure the people in Rhode Island could hear me. Jack is wide-eyed staring at me as I just keep screaming. He honestly doesn't know what to do. Where the fuck is Lisa.

I'm still screaming as the door opens (by Jack because apparently someone was knocking) and in walks a very hung over Lisa, a scared as fuck Rian, a confused Alex and Zack...with a bat.

"What the fuck is going on!" Zack asked after he surveyed the situation**. **He looks for an answer from me or. I just sit in the bed, wide-eyed and kind of dizzy, trying to figure out the exact same thing. All four boys are looking at me, so on instinct I pull the sheets closer to my body, still very confused. All of a sudden Ms. Hung Over over there get's un-hung over...that made no sense but it's the truth. Her eyes grow wide (and her eyes can get wide because they are huge) and her jaw drops. I know what's coming next. A lot of yelling.

"ARIA KRISTEN DEEDS! WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR FINGER? IS THAT A WEDDING RING! DID YOU GET MARRIED!" Lisa screeched and when I say screeched, I mean screeched. All three of the boys (the ones who are fully clothed and not dripping wet and in a towel), look at Jack and me for answers. Jack just shrugs as if to say, I don't know. But I wanted to scream, YOU DO FUCKING KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME MRS. BARAKAT! But I didn't. I just sat there.

Cue awkwardness. All of us just stood (well for me, sat, still naked) and look around. I was just trying to figure out what to say. Finally after about five minutes of complete awkwardness, Rian finally spoke up.

"So, did you guys get married last night?" He directed the question at Jack, but I knew it was meant for me also.

"I honestly don't know." Jack replied. That hit me.

"Like hell you don't know! You're the one who called me Mrs. Barakat so don't you go all 'I don't know' because obviously you do know or YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME THAT!" I was starting to freak now. I was 21 and married! IN VEGAS! This couldn't have been freaking happening. My life is like a fucking movie, cept I am NOT Cameron Dias and he is most defiantly not Ashton Kutcher.

"Whoa, calm down there Ari." Alex said, trying to defend Jack.

"Alex, please stop trying to defend him. I'm just trying to figure out what he knows. I mean for fucks sake I am 21, I'm apparently married, I don't know what happened, I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents and I got fucking married in Vegas. Please, someone just give me an answer." I started crying. I mean full on break down mode. It only happened once before, in the ninth grade. Things were way to stressful back then for me. Lisa was there for me though and she was here now. She walked over and held me as I cried. She was rubbing my back and stroking my hair doing her best to calm me down. She shooed the boys out of the room. The only reason I know that is because she accidentally flicked my back while doing so. The boys left and she got up. She followed, leaving me. What a great friend! (sarcastic if you couldn't tell). But than she came back..YAY!

"Here, change first and we will figure it all out." She gave me a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, knowing at this point in time I just wanted to be comfortable. I threw it all on (yes, she did get me underwear and a bra too) and sat back down after I threw up my hair. I was calming down, but I know I didn't look lovely at all. Lisa gave me a smile and I gave my best smile back.

A few seconds later the guys came back in, Jack was fully clothed this time though. I just looked up at him, waiting for him to explain what is going on. He sighed and sat down on the bed with me.

"What do you remember?" He asked. Not roughly, but as if he were talking to a small child. He was being careful and cautious with me and I couldn't be more appreciative of him for doing so.

"Well, I remember Zack being an asshole," Zack smiled and chuckled. "uhm, drinking..alot, dancing with you and than I black out." I said to him, playing with my fingers, looking at the ring that was currently residing on my finger. It was a nice ring. Small and simple. Just like I like. Nothing extravagant.

"Oh. Okay. So we danced, and we kissed on the floor," I nodded. "Than you said you wanted to leave, but we couldn't find anybody so we kind of just left. We were walking down the strip and you were completely wasted. I was drunk but not too bad. All of a sudden you saw a jewelry store and you started whining that you wanted the ring in the window," Lisa laughed.

"That sounds like her." Alex covered Lisa's mouth because he also wanted to know what happened. I gave him a smile.

"Anyways, we went in. I was surprised it was open. But I bought you the ring and you put it on, on that finger. You looked up at me and asked me to marry you. I wasn't going to do it. I swear to you, I was against it. I mean, I like you, I like you a lot. Way more than I probably should, but I wasn't going to ruin my chances with you by marring you while you were wasted. So I said no to you and you did a puppy dog about to cry look and I couldn't dare to see you cry, not one bit. So I gave in, I am a pushover when it comes to you. So we went to a chapel, the best one we could find, or I could find, and we got married...and did what married people do." I gave him a pointed look when he said that, he look at me, smiled and shrugged. He was shrugging a lot lately.

I processed all that Jack had said. I was the one who wanted to get married. It was me who started this all. I knew I liked him, I guess drunken me just did something about it.

I looked up.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, Jack looked as lost as I did.

"Well, you guys could get an annulment." Rian said. Jack looked heartbroken. Like someone had run over his puppy. Admittingly, my heart was breaking too.

"I guess." Jack said. I nodded.

"Let's go." Alex said.

* * *

><p>"NO. Absolutely not. So many people come here after a drunken night looking for an annulment. I'm sick of it. No. I am not giving you two an annulment. Not right now. You two look like you have your heads on straight, you have good friends and you actually look like you like each other. So I am refusing to give you an annulment. I am sentencing you two to six months of marriage. In which you two must live together, do things together and act like a married couple. You don't have to have sex, but you must do all the rest. I want a journal from the two of you documenting the six months, pictures too. I want the four of you, the friends, to stay with them through this and make sure that they actually so what I just told them two. I feel like you two can make this work. Come back in six months and if you still want an annulment then, I will give it to you, but for now. Enjoy six months of marriage." The judge pounded his gavel, sending me off on six months of marriage to a guitar player.<p>

What is going to happen?

**A/N  
>What you all think? I like it, personally. I want to hear what you all think so please review!<br>Also, if you have any fun ideas for their six months of marriage, please tell me because I love others ideas! It helps me make a story that we all love!  
><strong>


	5. Can We Make This Last?

**Vegas**

**Chapter Five: Can We Make This Last?**

There was silence all the way around the round table we were sitting at. Everyone was just sitting here, drinking whatever they had gotten, not saying a single word, staring blankly at random places. No one knows what to say. I believe we are all thinking the same thing though, _how the fuck is this going to work._ I mean, All Time Low goes on a tour, starting here in Vegas traveling all over the US, for the next five months. It's a summer tour, not as big as Warped (they are going to be playing three shows on Warped though, they told us) but it's a decent size. There's about five other bands going on it. I think what Alex had said is that it's All Time Low, Hey Monday, The Summer Set, We The Kings, VersaEmerge, NeverShoutNever, Every Avenue and Fall Out Boy. Okay maybe there's 7 other bands, but still. They are going on tour and from what the judge had said, I have to stay with Jack for the next six months, which means going on tour with them.

I don't know how the fuck this is going to work and I really want someone to speak up so we can figure this out. God knows I wont speak up first. I take a sip of my hot chocolate,not coffee, I can't stand coffee, it's gross. Coffees all like "oh hai, I'm coffee and I taste bad. Put ice in me, I still taste bad." Can't stand that stuff...bleck.

"Okay. We need to talk this out. What the fuck are we going to do?" Zack finally speaks up, breaking the silence. Everyone looks up and looks at Zack, then at me, then at Jack. Jack is still looking down at his coffee, holding it in his hands.

"You guys are going on tour right?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah, for the next five months." Alex replied, looking at his phone, I'm guessing looking at his schedule.

"And Aria and Jack have to spend the next six months together, documenting it and all?" Lisa says. She says it as a question, but I know she's just trying to figure it out in her mind. She does that a lot when she's trying to comprehend something.

"That's what the judge said." I mumbled back after taking another sip of my coco. Damn this stuff is really good.

"I guess that means you have to come on tour with us." Jack spoke up, looking at my eyes. I could see guilt in his eyes. He feels bad for all of this. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, please don't feel guilty. It's more my fault than yours. You weren't going to do it, but I, being the manipulating bitch I am, even when I'm drunk, pulled you into this. So please don't feel bad, at all. If anything, you should hate me for doing this all to you. I'm single handedly ruining your summer, your tour and your life. I feel bad, really bad. So if anyone should feel guilty, it's me, not you, and trust me, I do feel guilty and very sorry for all of this." A single tear falls down my face. I wipe it away quickly before Jack can react to it. He looks like he's about to protest to all that I had just said.

"Please, don't protest that." I beg him. He nods before turning back to his drink. I silently thank him for that.

"How is this going to work?" Rian finally pulls away from his coffee to ask. That boy is addicted to coffee and I don't even know how.

"I say Aria and Lisa come on tour with us this summer." Alex said.

"Wait why me?" Lisa asked shocked that Alex would say that.

"Because, the Judge asked all four of us to look after Aria and Jack's marriage. I somehow don't doubt that at the end of this he will ask us all questions, so you have to come.**"**

"And because Alex likes you and wants you there too!" Jack said. Alex blushed, Lisa smiled, Rian, Zack and I laughed. I'm glad to see he hasn't lost his sense of humor because of all of this.

"Shut it, Barakitten."

"Make me, Gaskanth."

"Calm yo balls boys." I say breaking up the fight. Rian and Zack break out laughing at what I just said. Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell us to calm our balls?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yup!" I say popping the 'p' then taking a drink of my coco. Seriously, this is good shit!

Cue silence.

"So...uhm... I guess...uhm Lisa and I are coming on tour with you guys?"

"Yes ma'am." Zack said.

"Wait, what are we going to do for jobs Aria? We can't just not work. I need money and you know that!" Lisa started having a spazz attack.

"Oh. I didn't even think of that Lis."

"Fuck."

"You said it sister."

"Hey, guys, you could have jobs on tour with us." Rian said.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Lisa, you said you're a photographer and are good at business management right?"

"Yeah." Lisa said skeptically.

"You could work with our merch guy Vinny, he really needs help and you could take photos around the venue." Lisa smiled, liking the idea.

"And Ari, you could be our TM's assistant and help with crowds and setting up and problems like that because you said you did stuff like that before, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. This may sound rude, but what's the pay?" I asked.

"It's good, but you'll have to talk to Matt, our Tour Manager."

"Fuck!" Alex screamed, earning glares from other people in this cafe.

"Sorry." He said to the people.

"Guys, Matt's going to kill us all."

"Fuck." Jack mumbled. "I'll go call him." He got up and went outside, dialing as he went.

"Matt's not that bad. He'll love you two, maybe just not the situation in which you two are meeting him in." Zack said reasuringly.

"Understandable." Lisa said, I nodded in agreement. I looked out the window and saw Jack talking on the phone, he looked like he was getting yelled at.

"Guys, I feel really bad for all of this." I said on the verge of tears. Rian moved over a seat and put his arm around me.

"Please, don't cry. Don't feel bad. We will get through this all. All of us. Together." I looked at him smiling though my tears.

"How did we get such great friends in less than two days?" I asked Lisa. She just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Hey, besides Jack, we are more than your friends. We are your family. All six of us are a family now." Zack said, putting his hand on my arm.

"YEAH! I LOVE FAMILY!" Alex shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PUNK!" Some old person yelled at him. We all laughed. At that moment, Jack came back in.

"What'd he say man?" Alex whispered, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Well at first he was pissed, really pissed. He was asking how I could be so irresponsible. I took all the blame because I didn't want him to hate Aria, even though none of it is your fault," he pointed a look at me. "Than I told him how they can work for us this summer, and how fucking amazing the two of them are and of course I had to tell him about what the judge said and he couldn't refuse. He said we have two extra bunks on our bus this tour, don't know how but we do. You two get them. He said he will talk to you about the pay and all when he meets you this Tuesday. Meanwhile, I think you two need to fly home and get stuff for this tour."

"Okay, we can do that. We'll make flight plans today, and be back for Tuesday." Lisa said.

"Oh and girls?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Welcome to the All Time Low Family."

**A/N  
>Whatchuall think? More of a filler chapter but it got important deets out of the way!<br>Reviews are welcome!  
>Oh! and this story is on under my username: marrymeJackB<br>It's gonna be updated at the same time and all, but Mibba has some really great ATL stories so check them out if you want to read some!  
><strong>


	6. The Truth Is Hard To Swallow

**Vegas**

**Chapter Six: The Truth Is Hard To Swallow**

Flight 21. Flight 21 back to Rhode Island. Back to Rhode Island, for one day. Then on tour. On tour with my husband. My husband. What the fuck? How could all of this happen. In one fucking day. I have to explain all of this to my parents. The main reason why I am scared to go home is that. My parents are pretty damn awesome, but they can get over protective and sometimes don't let me explain myself. Once they hear that I get married they are going to flip a shit and probably disown me.

Lisa grabbed my hand. She knows sometimes up because I usually don't shut up when we are on a trip. But right now, I'm silent.

I stayed silent the entire way home. When we got to Rhode Island, we got off the plane and went to Lisa's car. That's the perks of only having carry-ons. But in one day, we will have more than one bag because we will be going on tour. With my husband.

"FUCK!" I screamed once we got into Lisa's car. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!" I hit my head while screaming. Lisa turned to me.

"Ari, it's all going to be fine."

"Is it? I have to tell my parents that I got wasted and married a guy I barely knew for a day. Oh! and the judge won't give us an annulment for six months and my husband's in a band, so I have to go on tour with them. Yeah, you know that's going to go over well." I said sarcastically, slumping in my seat. Lisa stayed silent, turned on the car and drove us to the apartment that we share.

Once we got there, still in silence we walked up to apartment 253. We weren't going to be back here for another six months. Unlocking the door we walked in. Everything was the same as we had left it on Friday. It was Sunday. I got married yesterday.

"Okay, we'll pack and leave in an hour. We need to see your parents before we go." I nodded at Lisa and made my way to my bedroom. It was a simple room. Black splatter painted walls. Red comforter. A adjoining bathroom. I walked over and sat on my bed and I cried. I can't believe where my life has gone in two simple days. I'm not denying I don't like Jack, I do. But I wanted to date him first, for at least a few years before I even considered getting married to him. He's a fucking rockstar. I'm cock-blocking him. For six months. Poor guy.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. Grabbing my suitcase from my closet, I walked back to my bed and opened it. I went through my closet grabbing shorts, skinny jeans, a bunch of t-shirts and a few sweatshirts and brought them back to my suitcase. I folded them and placed them in. I then grabbed some tank-tops, underwear and bras from my drawers and placed them in my suitcase. I threw in 5 pairs of sneakers and 2 pairs of flip-flops. I went to my bathroom next and grabbed all that I needed from there and threw it all in a toiletry bag. By the time I was done throwing things in there I could barley zip it. I threw that bag into my suitcase as well as my make-up bag. I placed the outfits we bought from Vegas in my suitcase too. I zipped up my suitcase and went to grab my NorthFace backpack from my closet.

Opening it up, I placed my HP laptop and it's cord in it. I also threw in my phone charger, my Ipod charger, a few books and magazines, three pairs of sunglasses, and other little things I needed. I slipped my phone, my Ipod, my wallet and my keys into the front pocket of my backpack. I threw my backpack over my shoulders, slipped my flip-flops on and grabbed my suitcase. I walked into the living room to see Lisa there all ready. She had turned off the electronics and paid for the next five months. We silently left our apartment and walked back to her car.

After throwing our stuff in the trunk, we got in and started the drive to my parents house.

"I'm sorry." I said when we were half way there.

"Why?"

"For dragging you into all of this."

"Never be sorry for that. You'd do the same for me, I know that. I'm honestly surprised that it's you and not me in this position right now." I laughed at that.

"Oh shut it, you know it's true." She said, hitting my arm.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

We turned up the radio and sang along to the music. When we pulled on my parents road, my stomach turned into knots. We pulled up to their house and I got out. Lisa came out with me.

"Lisa, I need to do this alone." She nodded.

"I'll be in the car." I nodded back, took a deep breath and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and my mom answered.

"Oh Ari!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Hi mom." I said hugging her back.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I need to talk to you and dad." She nodded and walked me into the house. My dad was in the living room.

"Hi dad."

"Aria! How's my little girl?" He asked getting up and hugging me.

"I'm okay." I sighed into his hug.

"What's wrong baby?" My mom asked and pulled me on to the couch.

"Well, I did something stupid in Vegas. I uhm, got drunk and uhm..I got married." I said looking at my lap.

"What?" My parents said together. I told them the whole story, from meeting the guys to our conversation at the cafe. When I was finished, I took a breath before looking into the eyes of my parents. They both look disapointed.

"I agree with the judge." My dad said. "You made a stupid mistake and you should have to pay for it."

"That was blunt." I muttered.

"Yes. It was blunt. But it's true." He said back.

"Honey. What your father is trying to say is that you do need to pay for this mistake. You do need to make it right, even if it's for six months. Being an assistant on tour will be a great experience." That's my mom for ya, always looking at the bright side.

"We are disappointed, but we will be there for you. When they come here on tour, we need to meet this Jack boy. For now, you better call us every single day and tell us how you are." My dad said.

"We love you."

"I love you guys too." I said crying. My parents hugged me.

"I've got to go, I have a plane I have to catch." They nodded.

"Make sure to tell Lisa hi and to look after you!" My mom said. I laughed and nodded.

I walked out the door and to Lisa's car. Getting in, I smiled at her and we drove off to the airport, which will bring us to the next six months of our lives.

**A/N  
>This was crappy, sorry! It was a filler chapter. The fun stuff starts next! Ideas and comments are welcomed and appreciated!<br>**


	7. This Is The Time To Let Us

**IMPORTANT: Kay, so I made a switch in the line-up for the tour in this story! So instead of it being _All Time Low, Hey Monday, The Summer Set, We The Kings, VersaEmerge, NeverShoutNever, Every Avenue and Fall Out Boy_, It's going to be _All Time Low, Hey Monday, The Summer Set, We The Kings, VersaEmerge, We Are The In Crowd, _and_ NeverShoutNever. _Sorry that I'm dropping Every Avenue and Fall Our Boy, but the bands that are in this story I know better, you know? Sorry about the switch up and I hope you still like the story either way! So enough babbling, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vegas<strong>

**Chapter Seven: This Is The Time To Let Us...**

Sitting in the airport waiting for our plane isn't usually this boring, but today it is. At the moment, I am just staring at the floor, doing nothing. Lisa went off to the bathroom about ten minutes ago...I hope she didn't get kidnapped. As I'm contemplating to paint my toes because they look disgusting, my phone starts to vibrate.

**New Text Message  
>From Lisa:<br>**_Hey babe, stoppin at D&D's, want anything?_

**To Lisa:  
><strong>_Strawberry colatta, no whip**.**_

**From Lisa:  
><strong>_kayy :D_

I laughed and put my phone back in my pocket and went back to contemplating my toes. A few minutes later, after deciding I will paint them bright orange, I feel something cold on the back of my neck. I jumped out of my seat and on to the airport floor to see Lisa standing behind the chair I was just sitting in with my colatta.

"Gimmie!" I say jumping up and grabbing it from her. I sit back down, very content with my new drink. Lisa sat down next to me looking very pensive.

"What is it?" I ask her taking another sip of my drink.

"Let's make the most of this."

"Of what?" sip.

"Of you getting married to Jack. Look," She turned to face me, "we are about to go on tour, working for a popular band. We are going to go all over these lovely states with fucking gorgeous guys. This is the time for us to make the most of it all. We've been saying we want something adventurous to happen to us forever and now this has fallen into our laps. We need to live everyday, more so than usual. It's time for us to break out of the selves that we have built up and find us. Yeah, you are going to be married to Jack, but make the most of it and try to make it work. It's going to be a crazy few months but it's going to be the best months ever. Okay?" She finally took a breath and a sip of her iced coffee. I looked at her like she had lost it.

"What brought that on?"

"When I was in line at Dunkin's the news was on, there was a report on some deaths and it just kinda hit me that life honestly is short but we need to make the best of every situation that gets thrown at us, and this situation that has us right now, well many people dream of this and we are living it."

"Let's make a promise that we are going to have an amazing time." I held out my hand for our handshake (Yes, we have a handshake, don't judge). She smiled and grabbed my hand back.

* * *

><p>After we landed once again in Vegas, we got off the plane and went to grab our luggage. We sat down next to the thingy mabober that would bring our bags out (it was a long flight and there were damn kids on it, leave me alone because I can't remember the name). After five minutes I got bored, really bored. I stood up, walked over to it and sat down on it as it went in it's little circles. Lisa started to laugh her ass off, took out her phone and either took a video or a picture of me.<p>

I stayed on it for a few seconds before I saw a security officer giving me a look, then I got off. I walked back over to Lisa and pulled out my cell phone to 4 new texts.

**From Alex:**_  
>Jack + you = match made in heaven.<br>_

**From Zack:  
><strong>_God, you are just like Jack._

**From Rian:  
><strong>_Fuck, another Jack on tour...this should be good._

**From Jack:  
><strong>_I DO THE SAME THING! WHOOOO RIDING BUDDY!_

I showed Lisa the texts after she gave me a look because I was laughing. She started laughing too and we finally calmed down as the bags started to come around. We grabbed ours, went outside, hailed a taxi and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back (after scaring the crap out of the driver...we can't help it if we sing very loudly and off key all the time), we saw a giant bus in the parking lot. We climbed out of the taxi, grabbed our bags and stood outside of the bus.

"Think this is their bus?" Lisa asked. I looked at it. It was giant and it was black. I wasn't sure of it till I heard someone scream my name.

"ARIA!" and I was tackled.

"Hi Alex." I said laughing.

"Can you control your husband?" I shot him a look and he backed off muttering sorry. I sighed.

"It's okay, I will have to get used to it. Anyways, why do I have to control him?"

"Because he's running around with two tubes of whipped cream ready to spray anyone and everyone. Oh and hi Lisa." He said smiling at her giving her a hug. She laughed.

"Hi Alex." All of a sudden I felt something sticky go down the back of my shirt. I looked back and standing there was a proud Jack with two whipped cream bottles in his hand. As I stood in front of him he sprayed me down, fully. Head to toe with whipped cream. I looked at him with a glare and briefly heard Lisa say that Jack was going to be fucked. I saw that about 10ish other guys had come out of the bus and were all waiting for my move.

"Jack...give me a hug." I said smiling and walking towards him.

"Oh no, get away from me sticky." He said backing up. I started running at him and that caught him off guard. I jumped on him hugging him with all my might getting all the whipped cream off of me and on to him. I heard Alex, Lisa and the other guys cheering for me. I jumped off of Jack, shot him a smile and walked back to Alex and Lisa.

"Fuck yes Aria! I think you are going to be my favorite." Alex said giving me a high five. I noticed Rian and Zack in the crowd of men. The came over and both gave me high fives, not wanting to touch me because of my stickiness.

"I'm glad we found a counterpart to Jack." One of the guys said. I looked at him. He had black hair, gauges and a lip ring. I smiled at him.

"Oh shit! Lisa, Aria, you guys need to meet our crew." Rian said. He lead us over to the guy that spoke.

"This is Matt, also known as Flyzik and Mickey due to his obsession with the mouse. He's our Tour Manager so Aria you will be working with him." I shook his hand as did Lisa.

"Nice to finally meet you girls." He said before yelling at Jack, who had gone on the bus, to not touch anything. We all laughed.

"Going down the line this is Vinny, Lisa you'll be working with him, and these guys are; Evan, our sound guy, Jeff, lighting, Ian and Danny, guitar techs, Matt aka Colussy, TM assistant, and Greico, drum tech."

"Hi!" I say to all of them. They smiled and said hi back to me.

"Ready for a crazy ride?" Vinny asked?

"As ready as we'll ever be." Lisa answered.

"Sweet, let's show you our home away from home for the next five months!" Evan said, grabbing Lisa's hand and Vinny grabbing mine pulling us on to the bus to show us around.

**A/N  
>What chu think? Sorry for the wait! It's summer for me and usually that means more updates, but I am lazy as a mother so that may be an issue :) Tour begins next chapter!<br>Reviews? Cause I love 'em!  
><strong>


	8. Sex and White Lies

**Vegas  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight: Sex and White Lies**

"So basically you will be helping me manage the guys and the crew when we are at venues. It gets crazy making sure everyone has what they need and know what they are doing and it's hard for me to do. Colussy usually deals with the security and the workers at the venues themselves, which leaves me to deal with all of the other shit so having you help me and him manage the guys as well as some of the crew members will be great. During off time, you will pretty much have that." Matt finished explaining to me what I would be doing as Lisa and I joined on the tour. Currently we were all on the bus, Jack and I cleaned from our sticky mess. We were on our way to the first show which was on the outskirts of Vegas. We would be meeting up with the other bands and setting up for the first show that was today at four (we went on at 9 as the closers, since All Time Low is the headlining band). It was currently 10 in the morning and we about another hour of a drive. So, instead of wasting this time, Lisa and I chose to sit with Matt and Vinny and figure out what we would be doing.

"FUCK YES! EAT SHIT GREICO!" Alex yelled from the back lounge where himself, Jack, Rian, Greico, Ian, Danny, Colussy and Evan were playing some video game. Zack and Jeff were up in the with Vinny, Matt, Lisa and I. They were watching the movie _R.E.D_, as the four of us sat at the round table discussing our jobs.

"And Lisa, you'll be helping me out with inventory, setting up, selling, money managing the merch, breaking down and packing." Vinny said. "It's easy, it's fun and we get to meet a lot of the fans." Lisa smiled, she always liked people.

"Oh, before I forget, this is yours." Matt said as he handed over a walkie-talkie with a hand-set. "It's easier with the hand-set. You clip the talkie on your pants and put the hand-set up at your collar or shoulder so it's easy to hear and talk faster. Lisa, Vinny has one, it's stays at the merch table. Either you or him will have it on at all times before, during and after a show." Lisa nodded. I inspected the walkie-talkie and nodded. I always liked things like this**.**

"That's basically it. We covered everything. Pay goes to your bank accounts at the end of the week like you two asked and every day is a new adventure." I laughed at the cheesy line Matt said earning myself a glare from him and laughter form Vinny and Lisa. I smiled cheeky at him and he chuckled.

"Welcome to the All Time Low crew." Vinny said after an awkward moment.

"Thanks!" Lisa and I said at the same time, laughing at our exactness. We all got up from the booth. Matt and Vinny went to join the guys in the back and Lisa and I went to our bunks. The bunk setting was pretty cool. They had four bunks on either side when you first came in to the area and then they had three bunks on either side when you went back further. In the front on the left it was Greico on top, then Danny, Ian, and Evan. Across from Greico was Colussy then it was Jeff, Vinny and Matt was at the bottom. In the back, on the Left top was Rian, across from him was Zack, under Zack it was Jack and Alex was across from Jack. I had the bunk under Jack and Lisa was under Alex. Jack and I will probably have to share due to the fact that we are married and whatever.

Lisa and I both climbed into my bunk. We could half way sit up, so we were half sitting up and just talking.

"So, It's the first day, on tour and of your married life." She smiled and I laughed. I would never get used to being married. Just that word sent me off thinking about marriages. How they work, what effort it is, the perks of it. Wait a minute. Perks?

"Lisa?" I asked, hoping what I was thinking wasn't going to be right.

"Yeah?"

"What are some perks of being married?" I asked carefully. She was looking at me scared most likely because of my facial expression. I was at my thinking and scared phase, meaning my face probably looked as if I had seen a ghost mixed in as if I was taking a very hard test.

"Uh, I guess kids, having that other person, sex, go-"

"SEX!" I screamed. Lisa looked at me really scared. Everything started flowing back into my mind. I was naked, we 'did what married people do'. I had sex with Jack Barakat and the only fucking thing I was focusing on was that I was married?

I went to jump out of the bunk, forgetting the roof was there. So I hit my head and rolled out on to the floor. Lisa looked out of the bunk at me sprawled out on the floor.

"Aria?" I huffed and pushed myself up. Staggering (I hit head hard and was dizzy) to the back lounge, I found Jack laying on one of the couches, laughing at something one of the guys there. When I came in, all the guys attention snapped to me.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked taking in my appearance. I was in Jean shorts and a purple tank top, but my hair looked a mess from me hitting my head and falling out of my bunk. I didn't pay attention to him.

"Jack, can I speak to you?" He looked at me cautiously and got up. We walked to the front lounge.

"Zack, Jeff, do you mind?" I asked as nicely as I could as I kicked the two guys out of the front. They went to the back lounge with the others. I saw Lisa look at me and close the sliding door. I silently thanked her.

"What's wrong Ari?" Jack asked looking at me.

"We had sex." I sated. He looked taken aback a bit.

"Uhm, yeah we did." I hit my head and fell into the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked again, sitting down next to me.

"It's just, I only had sex once before with a complete jerk who broke my heart. I swore to myself that I wouldn't have sex again till I was in love and married."

"Well you were married." Jack pointed out. I laughed.

"True, but I don't know." I huffed. Jack put his arm around me.

"I understand and I'm sorry that we weren't in love. We were both drunk though, if that helps?"

"Not really, but thanks for trying." I smiled up at him. He smiled back. "I'm not going to be one of those girls who obsesses over it. I hate girls like that. I just am going to have to... I don't know. I'm just not going to be...blah, ya know?" Jack laughed at me. I looked at him and he couldn't stop laughing. I hit him playfully.

"Stop it." I started laughing with him.

"No, no," He finally got out after the laughing died down. "I understand you. I promise that we wont have drunken sex again." I looked at him pointedly. "Fine, or any sex." He pouted and I laughed.

"Thanks Jack." I hugged him. "Sorry to be a cock-block." I could feel his laughter through his body as he held me close.

"It's okay. I rather be married to a beautiful girl and have no sex than have one-night stands every night." He said honestly, I blushed at the beautiful statement. I hugged him again.

"WE ARE HEEERRRREEE! LET THE TOUR BEGIN!" I laughed as Alex ran through the lounge, with the rest of the crew right on his tales. Lisa grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

**A/N  
>Someone pointed out to me that I didn't cover the sex part. I forgot to. I don't want Aria to be one of those girls who obsesses over it, so I made her one who didn't! Don't worry, I don't have plans for a pregnancy. That's not where this story is going to go.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely! **


	9. My Eyes Just As Wide As My Mouth Can Be

**Vegas  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine: My Eyes Just As Wide As My Mouth Can Be**

The sunlight pretty much blinded me as Lisa dragged me off of the bus. Pulling my aviators off of my head and putting them on, I could finally see. I looked around. There was four huge buses like ours with trailers attached at the back and there were two big vans with trailers. All of the tour vehicles were in a line and I could see crew members unloading the trailers and bringing all of the equipment to where the bands were performing, a huge stage in front of all the buses and vans (we were at the back). I could see tents going up on one of the sides of the outside venue. _Hey Monday, VersaEmerge, The Summer Set, NeverShoutNever!, We The Kings, _and _We Are The In Crowd _were the names that adorned these tents. I knew that our tent would soon be up because when I looked behind our bus I could see the guys starting to unload.

I looked over at Lisa and she was doing the exact same thing as me. Taking it all it. She looked over at me and we smiled at each other and I would be lying if I didn't say we squealed. We started doing a mini dance party before someone called out our names. I looked to my left to see Rian standing there. He was laughing at us

"Hey Ri." I replied to him, ignoring the fact he was laughing at us.

"Newbie's." Was all he said before he finished chuckling. "Anyways, I came over because before you are put to work I want you guys to meet the other bands. The reason it's me doing this is because Jack and Alex have an interview and Zack's helping out."

"Okay!" I said excitedly. Lisa just nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. He came in between the two of us, put his arms on our shoulders and lead us to the first bus.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Lisa and I waved to We The Kings as we walked off of their bus. We had already meet The Summer Set, VersaEmerge, We Are The In Crowd and NeverShoutNever!. Rian was leading us to the last bus.<p>

"I can already tell that we are going to get along quite well with a lot of these people." I said to Lisa. She nodded.

"Yeah, Sierra, Jess and Tay seem wicked cool. I'm excited there are other girls on this tour."

"There's one more girl, actually." Rian butted in. "She's the lead singer of Hey Monday, and my girlfriend." He smiled. Lisa and I 'awwed' at him. He laughed. We kept walking before Rian came to a stop in front of yet another big black bus. He knocked on the door to only a few seconds later be attacked from behind.

"RI!" The girl on his back screamed. She let go of him and he turned around embracing her in a hug.

"Hey babe." They hugged for a few seconds more, before they pulled apart. He threw his arm around the girl, who was about my height and had red highlights in her hair.

"Cass, this is Lisa and Aria. They work for us as well as Aria is married to Jack." This was going to be the sixth time today he explained this story. All of the bands laughed at it and really didn't care that much. They said they liked us and sorry that I was married to a hyper-active 22 year old.

"So that's the story, guys, this is my girlfriend Cassadee." She hugged us both, welcoming us to the tour.

"Can I just say that I love your band?" Lisa said, still awe struck. Cassadee laughed.

"Thanks." She took her place back under Rian's arm before she yelled some guys names.

"MIKE, ALEX, PAT! GET YOUR ASSES OF THE BUS AND COME MEET SOME PEOPLE!" Rian laughed at his girlfriends antics. Before too long three guys filed off of the bus.

"Guys..girls? This is the rest of Hey Monday. This is Alex, Mike and Pat. Guys, this is Aria and Lisa, All Time Low's new crew members." We greeted them and they hugged us. We were getting a lot of hugs. We talked for a few more minutes before someone said that Flyzik was looking for us. We said goodbye to Hey Monday and made our way back to our bus. When we got back I saw Flyzik standing there with my talkie.

"Hey, so now you know everyone?" We nodded. "Kay, time to get to work. Here." He handed me my talkie. I clipped the talkie to the back of my shorts and brought the hand-set up and hooked in onto the cloth covering my shoulder.

"Good. I need to test it so hold on." He walked to the other side of the bus before I heard a crackling noise. "Testing, Testing. Aria, can you hear me?" I reached over and pressed the talk button on the hand-set. "Loud and clear, chief!" I said into it. I heard different laughter coming through the talkie. "Don't call him that, it'll go to his head." I head Ian say. "Yeah, it will and we won't fit on the bus with his big ego." Evan's voice came over. "Yeah, yeah. Back to work, assholes." Matt replied before he walked back to us.

"So, this works and you got to witness the All Time Low talkie abuse station. If you need help, have a question, are looking for someone, whatever, that's the thing to do it over. Lisa, Vinny is waiting for you at the tent." He pointed to a blue tent with the bands name on it. "Yes sir." He saluted him before hugging me. "Good luck." I laughed "You too." She walked away towards the tent.

"Kay, this is for you." He handed me a little binder. "It has all of the dates of this tour, where it is, stuff like that. It also has the times of the shows, the order the bands are preforming, our set-list, our bus call, interviews the guys have, and yeah." I laughed flipping through it. It was very organized. Each day had it's own paper. "Don't lose it." I nodded.

"We have sound check in about twenty minutes. I'm going to go make sure everything's working as it should be. Be at sound check okay? Other than that, see if anyone needs anything." I saluted him before he walked off. I decided to look at today's agenda before I went to see if anyone needed help.

**The Infernal Summer Tour: Day 1  
>Las Vegas, Nevada<br>****All Time Low:  
><strong>**11:00- Arrive  
>11:20- Jack and Alex Interview<br>12:00- ATL Sound Check  
>12:30- HM Sound Check<br>****1:00- VE Sound Check  
>1:20- WTK Sound Check<br>1:45- NSN Sound Check  
>2:00- TSS Sound Check<br>2:20- WATIC Sound Check  
>3:00- Entrance Open<br>**

**Order:  
>4:00- We Are The In Crowd<br>4:50- The Summer Set  
>5:30- NeverShoutNever<br>6:10- We The Kings  
>6:55- VersaEmerge<br>7:40- Hey Monday  
><strong>**9:00- All Time Low **

**3:00am - Bus Call**

That's a tight schedule for today. I shut the book, before walking onto our bus. Putting it into my bunk, I grabbed my All Access Pass and threw it on. I walked out of the bus and made my way towards the stage. When I got there I saw that Evan looked a little stressed out so I went to him.

"What's up Evan?"

"Everything isn't where it should be. I don't know who the fuck packed this after I did, but it's a complete mess!" He was tugging at his hair.

"It's okay Evan, I'll help you." and we got to work. 17 minutes later everything was sorted and all was well. All Time Low was just about to do sound check. I sat down on the railing in front of the sound/lights area, giving Matt a thumbs up telling him it was all good. I saw him nod before the four boys flooded the stage and started.

**A/N  
>Whoo! Update! Filler chapter. I was bored. Soooo here!<br>****Guess this is okay. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this story right now..so yeah.  
><strong>**Also, I will be going to Florida so there won't be any updates for about a week and four days. Sorry.**


	10. That Girl, That Girl, She's Such A Bitch

**Vegas  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten: That Girl, That Girl, She's Such A Bitch**

"And that's how I ended up naked in a dog house." Jack finished his story almost making me choke on the ice cream I was eating. He started to laugh and me laughing which made him almost start choking on his ice cream too.

It's been about three weeks since tour started and honestly it's been the best time of my life. All the bands on tour are absolutely amazing. Lisa and I have gotten really close with Cassadee, Jess, Sierra, and Tay. The six of us were actually planning a girls night when on our next day off. Lisa and Alex have gotten really close as well. They are practically attached at the hip. Rian, Zack and I have a bet going on when Alex is going to ask out Lisa. It's up to 300$ at the moment. As for Jack and I, we've gotten unbelievably close recently. Although we still don't know everything about each other, we know a lot. I really like Jack. I can honestly see myself falling for him very soon.

Today was one of those days were sound checks got finished early and the concert wasn't till 4, so Jack and I decided to go get ice cream together which is how he ended up telling me that crazy story from the day after his 21st birthday.

"You're a piece of work, Jack." I laughed at him.

"Yeah, but that's what you like about me." He smirked at me and I just nodded taking another lick of my ice cream. We sat there for a few moments in silence when I got a text.

**From Flyzik:  
>Where the hell are you and Jack?<br>**

**To Flyzik:  
>Calm ya balls, we went and got ice cream.<strong>

**From Flyzik:  
>Can you get back here soon? We're doing a m&amp;g with the guys and<br>Jack needs to be here.**

**To Flyzik:  
>aye aye, captain.<strong>

"Jack, we need to get back, you have a meet and greet." I said shutting my phone and looking up to see Jack, who had chocolate ice cream all over his face. I laughed at him and he pouted.

"It exploded."

"Jack, I doubt it exploded." I replied smirking at him. I grabbed some napkins from the dispenser at our table and dipped it in the water I had gotten. I stood up and walked over to Jack. "Look at me." He turned his head and I wiped his face. When I was done he was laughing.

"God, I feel like a five year old." He said standing up and grabbing his things.

"You are." I laughed, throwing away the napkins and the rest of our trash. As I was doing so, an older woman walked up to me.

"Darling, I hope you don't think this is out of place for me to say this, but you and that fellow," she pointed at Jack who was checking his phone, "are the cutest couple I've ever seen. I can tell you two really love each other just by the looks you give each other. Don't let him go." She smiled at me as I blushed and said a thanks. I walked away from her and over to Jack, who looked up from his phone.

"Who was that?" He asked. I just smiled at him and shook my head. He shrugged and slipped on his sunglasses. I did the same and we walked out of the little ice cream shop. Jack threw his arm around my shoulders as we were walking and we made small talk all the way back to venue they boys were playing at tonight. When we got back, we went around to the back door and showed security our passes. The guy let us in and we walked to the dressing room, where we found Alex, Rian, Zack and Lisa lounging around.

"ARIA!" Alex yelled when Jack and I walked in.

"Yes, Alex?" I asked him as he jumped up from his spot next to Lisa.

"How could you take Jack to get ice cream and not me!" He wined. I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my idea, talk to your best friend." I said walking to steal his place next to Lisa. "Hey babe." I mocked Alex and threw my arm around Lisa. Alex pouted at me and Lisa and I broke out laughing. Rian, who was air drumming, stopped what he was doing, got up and sat on me.

"Rian get your fat ass off of me."

"Not until you promise to get us ice cream."

"What is it with you boys and ice cream!" At that point, Zack came over and sat on Rian making it hard for me to breath.

"Promise, Aria." He said.

Running out I breath, I finally broke, "IF YOU GET YOUR FAT ASSES OFF OF ME I WILL GET YOU SOME FUCKING ICE CREAM LATER!" I screamed with the last of my breath. Me screaming made Rian jump, which in turn made Zack fall off of him giving me the chance to push off Rian, who landed on Zack.

"Ooof, Rian you are a fat ass." Zack mumbled from on the floor, making us all laugh.

"Idiots! Come on, you've got a meet and greet." Flyzik said from the door with a smirk on his face, no doubt seeing the exchange that just happened. We all got up and followed Flyzik to where a group of fans were waiting to meet the boys. When the boys walked in, the small group of girls started screaming and yelling their names. Lisa and I stood off to the side as the boys started to mingle with their fans.

In the small room we were in, it was pretty crowded, so Lisa and I ended up walking around and sitting on chairs in one of the corners. We were talking about the day off plans with Cassadee, Tay, Sierra and Jess when two girls walked up to us. They were about 15 or 16 and were decked out in All Time Low gear. They came to a stop in front of Lisa and me and crossed their arms with what seemed to be an angry look on their face, but it was kind of sad.

"Which one of you is Aria?" One of them asked. I stood up to my height, where I stood about two inches taller than them, both of them.

"I am, who's asking?"

"I think she just did." The other girl said, she was obviously wasn't the smarter one and I could hear Lisa trying not to giggle at these girls.

"Anyways," Girl one started speaking, "You're a whore." I was taken aback by that statement. I haven't had too many fan encounters but the ones I have the girls were wicked sweet and liked Jack and I together.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting pissed off. I could feel Lisa stand up next to me, ready to stop me from hurting them or to hurt them herself, I couldn't tell.

"You heard me. You're a gold digging whore. You fucking stole Jack from who he rightfully belongs to."

"Oh and who the fuck is that?"

"Me. Obviously."

"Yeah, and I have Alex so back off." Girl number two spoke up and pointed that statement at Lisa. I looked around and noticed that Vinny was watching this encounter. I could tell that he knew they were trouble so he held up a finger and went to get Flyzik.

"Look," I started off, "You're what? 12?"

"15." One corrected me.

"No difference. You're fucking underage first off. Second off you can not claim somebody who you don't even know, and you don't know Jack nor Alex no matter how much stalking you do. Third, don't go around calling someone a fucking whore when you don't even know them. You have no fucking idea who I am nor will you even. You two are pathetic excuses for fans. You're supposed to be happy when you idols are happy, which they are. I know that neither Jack nor Alex would go for someone your age nor would they go for girls who are such bitches to people they don't know. So back the fuck off, kay?" I ended my rant with my hands on my hips. I could feel Lisa touch my shoulder to calm me down. The two girls looked scared and upset that they couldn't get to me or Lisa.

Flyzik came over at that time and asked what was wrong. The two girls tried to pin it on me and Lisa saying we randomly starting yelling at them. Flyzik gave us a look saying 'that's bull, huh?', I nodded and told him the truth and he escorted the two girls out while talking to them. I gave Lisa a look and she gave me the same look back.

Neither of us, until now, knew exactly what we had gotten into.

**A/N  
>Comment!<br>and if you wanna read more of my stories, go to:**

**http:/member (dot) mibba (dot) com/212670/**

**I have stories on there that aren't here on Fanfiction and that I don't plan to put on here. I love Mibba and Fanfiction but it's hard to keep updating one story on two sites, so I will continue this one one both but those other two stories I have (one an Alex story, another on a Jack) will stay on mibba.**


	11. Authors Note Please Read

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've actually stopped this story for right now as I focus on my other two stories on a website called Mibba.

I have two up there that I really like.

I have Something We Live For ft. Alex Gaskarth

Summary: Next To Never, a band that is steadily making their way to the top of the music industry. This summer they will be embarking on their biggest tour ever, being the main support for All Time Low's summer tour. That would be all and well if the two lead singers didn't get off on the wrong foot.

and I have Would You Take Me Home? ft. Jack Barakat

Summary: What would you do if you were almost fired for being boring, safe and predictable? What would you do if your friends said it was true, that you were safe and didn't take chances? What would you do if you had the chance to show them you weren't boring or safe and could take risks and chances? What if that way was through a hitchhiker? Would you pick up the hitchhiker and bring him where he wanted to go? What if where he wanted to go was across the country?

So yeah, check those out on Mibba (dot) com

My username is marrymeJackB

There are also so many amazing All Time Low stories on there so check em out!

-Cait


End file.
